


Но она ведь Дьявол под прикрытием

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мне что, нужно напомнить тебе о Дженнифер? Кейт? —  огрызнулся Стайлз. —  Или о Мэтте. Я видел в нём зло. Точно так же сейчас я вижу зло в Эмме. </p><p>— Она воспитатель в детском саду. Работает с малышами. Злые люди добровольно не идут работать с детьми. </p><p>— Если не пытаются воспитать из них истинное зло. Или съесть их. </p><p>— Девушка Дерека не ест детей, Стайлз. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Но она ведь Дьявол под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But she's the Devil in disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966721) by [Castielific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielific/pseuds/Castielific). 



> Заголовок — немного переделанная строка из песни Элвиса "Devil in disguise" (Дьявол под прикрытием).

— Три часа прошло, можем мы домой идти? — ныл Скотт, сидя рядом на пассажирском месте. 

— Что, чёрт возьми, они там делают? Может, послушаешь ещё? — в раздражении буркнул Стайлз. 

— Чувак, нет! Я уверен, что они хорошо проводят время вместе, и я ни за что не стану рисковать. Не хочу получить травму, подслушивая, какие звуки издаёт Дерек во время секса, — Скотт скривился от отвращения. 

Стайлз не мог утверждать, что его собственной реакцией на подобные звуки было бы отвращение. 

— Что если она его там пытает? Она могла его связать и теперь делает с ним ужасные вещи, — предположил Стайлз. 

Образы, которые пришли Стайлзу на ум, были вовсе не такими негативными: верёвки, обвивающие мощное тело, стягиваются туже, когда Дерек пытается освободиться... Скотт наверняка представил себе подобную картину, судя по звуку, имитирующему рвотный позыв. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так беспокоишься. Дерек вполне способен самостоятельно решать свои проблемы, — сказал Скотт. 

Стайлз посмотрел на друга с сомнением. 

— Ну, в основном, — поправил себя Скотт, закатывая глаза. — Неважно. Сейчас он на свидании, а не принимает участие в схватке с мировым злом или чем-то подобным. 

— Это ведь Дерек. У него эти две вещи рука об руку идут. 

— Ты же знаешь, что он тебя, кхм, покалечит, если выяснит, что ты за ним шпионишь, верно? 

— Вот именно поэтому ты здесь, мой друг. Ты мой истинный альфа-щит, — с важностью ответил Стайлз. 

— Кто сказал, что я буду тебя защищать? — спросил Скотт, пытаясь изогнуть бровь. 

Это была жалкая пародия на обычное выражение лица Дерека. У Скотта определённо нет для подобного ни бровей, ни цинизма. 

Стайлз притворился, что Скотт смертельно ранил его в сердце. 

— Всё равно, мы ничем ему не сможем помочь сейчас, если, конечно, он не вылетит через окно. Мы даже не знаем, что там внутри происходит! 

— Именно поэтому, мну нужно... 

— Я не буду подслушивать, как Дерек занимается сексом! 

Стайлз надулся. Скотт прав. Без его супер-слуха тут им делать нечего. Они даже не могут заглянуть в окно, ведь Дерек решил расположиться в одном из самых высоких зданий в Бикон Хиллз. Как типично. 

Стайлз пожевал губу. Нужен новый план. Может, ему стоит просто пойти, постучать в дверь и посмотреть, что будет? Это, скорее всего, приведёт к потере конечности, что всё же лучше, чем позволить очередной девушке Дерека свободно проворачивать свои тёмные делишки. 

— Эмма кажется милой, — заметил Скотт. 

Нет, друг тут совсем не помогает. 

— Она кажется порочной, — Стайлз презрительно усмехнулся. 

— Она просто сексуальная. 

Стайлз ответил убийственным взглядом, на что Скотт нахмурился. 

— Это ведь не из-за ревности? Ты же не ревнуешь Дерека к... или его девушку к нему? — встревожился Скотт. 

— Мне что, нужно напомнить тебе о Дженнифер? Кейт? — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Или о Мэтте. Я видел в нём зло. Точно так же сейчас я вижу зло в Эмме. 

— Она воспитатель в детском саду. Работает с малышами. Злые люди добровольно не идут работать с детьми. 

— Если не пытаются воспитать из них истинное зло. Или съесть их. 

— Девушка Дерека не ест детей, Стайлз. 

— Так ты признаешь, что она, возможно, растит из них злобную армию. 

— Я не... 

— Может быть, она ведьма, — вслух подумал Стайлз. 

Скотт стукнулся головой о приборную панель. Несколько раз. 

***********************

Фактически, их слежка не представила никаких доказательств для подтверждения гипотезы «Эмма — зло». 

Но Эмма ушла в 3 часа дня с улыбкой, которая только усилила подозрения Стайлза. Кто будет улыбаться после целых семи часов, проведённых с Дереком Хейлом? Кто-то очень ненормальный. Вот кто. 

Всё же, Стайлз признал, что никаких серьёзных результатов ему не получить, если не улучшить свои методы. 

Именно поэтому сейчас он находился в пустующей квартире Дерека, оперативно расставляя скрытые камеры, которые может быть, а может и не одолжил в Департаменте шерифа. 

Также Стайлз скрыл от Скотта всё это, потом что был уверен, что его лучший друг не одобрит данную затею. 

Но он читал, что глаза перевёртышей дают блики на камеру (ну ладно, видел это в «Сверхъестественном», а это не очень надежный источник), так что, если Эмма одна из них, то у Стайлза будет настоящее доказательство. 

Он ставил жучок Дереку под кровать (звуки тоже должны помочь), когда услышал, что кто-то прочистил горло. Стайлз подпрыгнул и ударился головой о нижнюю часть кровати, а затем он некоторое время барахтался, пытаясь вылезти. 

Наконец, Стайлз умудрился выбраться. Он поднял взгляд на Дерека, который стоял в нескольких шагах со скрещенными на груди руками, подняв брови и сверля парня взглядом. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Я...эээ...забыл кое-что. — ответил Стайлз, уже зная, что Дерек заметит ложь. Чёрт, он же должен обедать где-то в городе. 

— Под моей кроватью? — Дерек поднял брови ещё выше. 

Стайлз состроил гримасу и сосредоточился на том, чтобы завязать шнурок на кедах. 

— Я думал да, но, как выяснилось, нет, так что я, пожалуй... — он указал на дверь, вскакивая на ноги и надеясь, что сможет по-быстрому смыться. 

Стайлз наивно полагал целых четыре секунды, что ему это удалось. Как раз до того момента, как Дерек схватил его за худи. Стайлз споткнулся, но хватка Дерека удержала парня на ногах. Оборотень развернул Стайлза к себе лицом. 

— Что ты потерял? — спросил Дерек, очевидно пытаясь заставить Стайлза соврать ещё, чтобы потом ткнуть его в это носом. 

— Своё достоинство? — отозвался Стайлз, извиваясь всем телом, чтобы оборотень отпустил капюшон. 

— Пока нет, — недобро усмехнулся Дерек. 

Стайлз был твёрдо убеждён, что ему сейчас натянут трусы на уши, но затем послышался звук приближающихся каблуков. 

— Дерек, у меня только час на обед, так что нам нужно... — женский голос внезапно оборвался. 

Дерек развернулся к девушке. Стайлз тоже, но не по своей воле, а потому что висел в захвате. 

— Кто это? 

Скотт не ошибся. Она была сексуальной. 

У Эммы были длинные вьющиеся волосы, ярко-синие глаза. Её тонкая талия была подчёркнута платьем, которое плотно облегало тело. Вид не очень приемлемый для работы, особенно для кого-то, кто проводит день с детьми, которые постоянно производят такие неприятные вещи как сопли и рвота. Да и кто, чёрт возьми, носит каблуки для игр с детьми? Если уж на то пошло, то данный факт больше всего вызывает недоверие. 

Но Стайлз всё равно поднял руку и помахал, игнорируя то, как Дерек встряхнул его прежде, чем отпустить. Из-за этого парень споткнулся. 

— Это домушник? — с подозрением спросила Эмма. 

Она нахмурилась, когда в один момент прозвучали возмущённое «нет» Стайлза и сердитое «да» Дерека. 

— Дерек? — спросила Эмма снова, явно сбитая с толку. 

— Это никто, и он уже уходит, — ответил Дерек, кидая на Стайлза многозначительный взгляд. 

— Никто? Ауч! — воскликнул Стайлз, подделывая возмущение... ладно, подделывая возмущение лишь отчасти. Он натянул на лицо одну из своих лучших улыбок и протянул руку ничего не понимающей девушке. — Привет, я Стайлз. На самом деле, я один из лучших друзей Дерека. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, наконец-то. 

— О, привет. Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Стайлз, — Эмма очаровательно улыбнулась. Слишком очаровательно. Ещё одно доказательство в силу подозрений на её счёт. — Поедешь с нами обедать? 

Дерек стоял в двух шагах, но Стайлз даже с такого расстояния чувствовал, как оборотень напрягся. Ответ, который он должен дать, был очевиден, но это ведь просто потрясающая возможность продолжить расследование. 

— Это так мило с твоей стороны! Да, с огромным удовольствием. 

Взгляд Дерека прожигал у Стайлза в затылке дырку. Стайлз был удивлён, что до сих пор не чувствует запаха дыма. 

— Прекрасно! Мне не терпится узнать побольше об одном из друзей Дерека! Я пойду приведу себя в порядок, и мы можем идти, — сказала Эмма с улыбкой (поддельной, Стайлз знал наверняка), прежде чем отправиться в ванную. 

Стайлз отчаянно пытался особо не думать о том факте, что она, очевидно, прекрасно осведомлена, где находится ванная комната. Парень почувствовал, что Дерек находится слишком близко, и отпрыгнул в сторону. Весьма разумно на данный момент сохранять некоторую дистанцию. 

— Эй, приятель. Нам нужно снова поговорить о личном пространстве? — спросил Стайлз, нервничая, поскольку Дерек продолжал на него наступать. 

— Ты с нами не едешь, — заявил Дерек. 

— Меня пригласили, и будет очень невежливо... 

Ну вот, стенка ударилась о его спину. Стайлз этого ожидал, так что, ничего страшного. Он попытался постучать по руке, сжимающей его плечо. Безрезультатно. 

— Стайлз, — предупредил Дерек, словно одного слова достаточно, чтобы заставить Стайлза рвануть прочь. Это было совсем не так эффективно, как год назад. 

— Да? — Стайлз невинно хлопнул ресницами. 

— Я надеюсь, тебе нравится вегетарианская еда, потому что я знаю потрясающий маленький ресторанчик на углу... — голос Эммы становился всё громче, по мере того, как она шла из ванной к ним. 

Дерек тут же выпустил Стайлза и отступил на шаг назад, пытаясь сделать вид, что не был на волоске от того, чтобы свернуть парнишке шею. Не очень правдоподобно получилось, но Эмма вроде бы ничего не заметила. 

— Вегетарианская, ха? — переспросил Стайлз, кинув насмешливый взгляд в сторону Дерека. Оборотень встречается с вегетарианкой, какая ирония. Он улыбнулся. — Это просто... идеально, если честно. 

Стайлз следовал за Дереком до ресторана на своём джипе. Он был абсолютно уверен ,что Дерек пытался оторваться. Оборотню даже это удалось в какой-то мере, но Стайлз погуглил адрес, пока стоял на красном. Так что парень всё равно знал, куда ехать. 

Когда Стайлз подъехал, Дерек и Эмма уже выбрали столик. Парень довольно усмехнулся и плюхнулся на стул рядом с Дереком. 

Официант принёс им какие-то неаппетитные зелёные коктейли и меню. Стайлз спрятал свою смеющуюся улыбку за папкой, когда увидел, какое выражение приняло лицо Дерека при прочтении ассортимента. Это был первый раз, когда Стайлзу довелось увидеть чистую панику на лице у Дерека, а ведь этот парень дрался с охотниками, альфами и канимой. 

— Ну, Стайлз, и где ты работаешь? — спросила Эмма. 

Вау, как оригинально. 

— Я учусь, вообще-то, — ответил Стайлз, надеясь, что она подумает, будто он в колледже. Потому что 25-летний бойфренд, который проводит своё время со старшеклассниками — прозвучит очень жутко для любого. Эй, секундочку. — Я заканчиваю школу. Последний год. Мне семнадцать. 

_В яблочко._

— О, это... — в голосе Эммы звучало удивление. — Как же вы с Дереком познакомились? 

— Мой отец арестовал его. 

Дерек подавился коктейлем, и Стайлз благоразумно отодвинул свой стул от оборотня как можно дальше. 

— Твой... 

— Однако Дерек был невиновен, — быстро добавил Стайлз, пытаясь сделать вид, что совсем не намеревался говорить ничего плохого о Дереке. — Я уверен, что для Департамента шерифа он не представляет сейчас никакого интереса. В смысле, он был, всё же, замешан в двух убийствах, но это ведь по ошибке. 

Стайлз прикусил губу, когда внезапно ему в бедро что-то врезалось. Стало больно. А, понятно. Это впиваются настоящие когти, которые пока что не прорезали кожу. Но Стайлз всё равно понял намёк и заткнулся. В ответ он запустил собственные короткие ногти Дереку в руку, но это нисколько не помогло. Оборотень лишь надавил сильнее, делая ещё одно предупреждение. 

Эмма сделала глоток от своего коктейля. Её глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления. 

— Стайлз — сын шерифа, — сказал Дерек, пытаясь исправить нанесённый Стайлзом ущерб. Мужчина немного побледнел. — В то время повесить на меня ложное обвинение было его представлением о розыгрыше, — продолжил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза, как ему думалось, с весельем. 

Стайлу казалось, что таким взглядом можно только убить. 

— Я был проблемным подростком, — пискнул Стайлз, когда один из когтей Дерека впился глубже, побуждая сказать что-нибудь. 

Парень попытался ударить Дерека по руке, но боль от удара не заставила того даже дёрнутся. 

— Это... весьма забавная история, — нерешительно отозвалась Эмма. 

— Тогда было вообще обхохочешься, — сказал Стайлз. — А ты, Эмма? Есть у тебя какие-нибудь неполадки с законом? Тяжкие преступления, о которых нам следует знать? Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось убить кого-нибудь? 

— Я знаю, мне точно хотелось, — пробормотал Дерек. 

Стайлз заулыбался и стал поглаживать Дерека по руке. Это заставило оборотня подскочить на месте и ослабить давление на секунду. Но затем когти вернулись на прежнее место, сдавливая. Без синяка на бедре Стайлз точно не останется. 

Эмма неловко рассмеялась в ответ на вопрос, решив (неуверенно) приять это за шутку. Она не ответила, и Стайлз нахмурился. Он-то надеялся, что она солжёт и тогда Дерек это поймёт. Вот чёрт. 

— У тебя такая яркая индивидуальность для такого юного возраста. Девушки, наверное, просто падают к твоим ногам. 

— Хах? — Стайлз недоумённо моргнул, пойманный врасплох. 

-У тебя есть подружка? Или, может, друг? 

Стайлзу не нужно даже было смотреть на Дерека, чтобы понять, что тот довольно ухмыляется. 

— Ааа, нет. Абсолютно нет. 

— Ой, да ладно. В старшей школе больше любовных историй, чем там изучается математических формул. Ты, по крайней мере, должен сохнуть по кому-нибудь. 

— Да нет, вообще-то, — ответил Стайлз, поправляя салфетку. 

— А вот это вот неправда, — поддразнил Дерек, и его глаза вспыхнули озорным блеском. 

— Ооо, — оживилась Эмма и облокотилась на стол, готовая к разговору по душам. 

— Я не очень хочу обсуждать это. 

— Думаю, тебе это просто необходимо, — настаивал Дерек. 

Расплата — та ещё сволочь. 

— Я даю неплохие советы, знаешь, — добавила Эмма. 

Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу. 

— Ну так что, парень или девушка? — спросила Эмма, принимая этот знак за готовность говорить. 

— Девушка, — Стайлз удивился своему вопросительному тону и добавил. — Лидия. Её зовут Лидия. 

Стайлз нахмурился. Он говорил это сотню раз, по крайней мере тем, кто слушал, но это был единственный раз, когда данное утверждение не казалось уже таким правдивым. Его влюблённость в Лидию давно превратилась в дружескую привязанность и стороннее восхищение. В данный момент Стайлз как никогда был уверен, что его романтическим чувствам к Лидии пришёл конец. 

Дерек рядом с ним издал негромкий звук, словно услышал что-то весьма интересное. Стайлз заёрзал в кресле, чувствуя себя очень некомфортно. 

Глаза парня расширились, когда он внезапно осознал, что рука Дерека всё ещё на его бедре, не смотря на то, что когтей уже не чувствовалось несколько минут. Она просто... лежит тут. Стайлз взглянул на руку Дерека в задумчивости. Стайлз почувствовал, как рука дёрнулась, угрожая исчезнуть, и внезапно сжал чужую ладонь своими пальцами, удерживая её на месте. 

Стайлз понятия не имел что только что произошло. 

— Расскажи мне побольше. Я хочу узнать о ней всё, — дружелюбно произнесла Эмма. 

Стайлз и Дерек вздрогнули. Их руки разъединились, и неожиданно парень ощутил, как его грудь сдавило, словно он забыл, как дышать, на секунду или две. Что это было? Как, чёрт возьми, он пришёл к тому, чтобы держаться за руки с Дереком Хейлом? Почему тот его не убил? Нет, серьёзно, что это было? 

— Вообще-то, я... я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — произнес Стайлз, вставая. На этот раз, это не было ложью. — К тому же, мне нужно ещё вернуться в школу. Извините, что порчу вам обед таким образом. Я... Увидимся как-нибудь. 

На самом деле Стайлз не бросился бегом из ресторана, но почему-то чувствовалось, что именно так он и сделал. 

*******************************

Когда Стайлз вернулся с тренировки по лакроссу в этот же день, он не должен был удивиться, обнаружив Дерека у себя в комнате. Всё же, Стайлз подскочил на месте и уронил своё оснащение на пол. 

Или, если быть точнее, себе на ногу. 

Он допрыгал на одной ноге до кровати и приземлился на неё, отбрасывая кроссовок прочь и массируя ноющую ногу. Стайлз также, предположительно, ругнулся пару раз, но они тут все взрослые, так что, всё нормально. 

Это напомнило Стайлзу, что Дерек Хейл у него в комнате. 

Он вскинул голову и увидел Дрека, который стоял возле стола и водил пальцами по... оборудованию для слежки. 

Вот чёрт, нашёл-таки жучки у себя в квартире. 

Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на открытое окно. На минуту он даже всерьёз задумался, не выпрыгнуть ли из него. 

— Ты начнёшь уже объяснять или нам нужно опять пройти через всю эту рутину со стенкой и угрозами? — спросил Дерек, поднимая обе брови. Обе — это серьёзно. Одна поднятая бровь — уже плохо, а тут сразу две... 

— Разве есть что-нибудь, что я могу сказать, и ты не разозлишься? 

— Неа. Думаю, этот поезд ушёл, когда ты обвинил мою девушку в серийных убийствах. 

— Можно ли меня винить? Прецеденты же есть. 

Стайлз пожалел о своих словах тут же. Но, вообще-то, это ведь правда. 

— Так вот в чём дело? Ты пытаешься понять, встречаюсь ли я с очередной психопаткой? 

Тот факт, что в голосе Дерека больше любопытства, чем злости, на секунду сбил Стайлза с толку. Парень почесал голову, нервным жестом лохматя волосы. 

— Ты это делал, потому что хотел защитить меня или потому что ревновал? 

Эта фраза привлекла стопроцентное внимание Стайлза. Он поднял голову так резко, что шея заболела. Парень бездумно наблюдал, как Дерек подходит ближе. Оборотень остановился прямо перед ним, и Стайлзу пришлось откинуть голову, чтобы видеть Дерека со своего сидячего положения. 

— Отвечай, — потребовал Дерек; его голос смягчился. 

Стайлз стал бы тараторить без остановки, пытаясь уйти от вопроса, чего бы это ни стоило, если бы Дерек злился. Но Дерек вообще не выглядел рассерженным, и он не стал сразу обвинять Стайлза в злонамеренности. А это, откровенно говоря, настоящий прогресс в их взаимоотношениях. 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и вытер взмокшие ладони о свои колени. Его рука случайно задела джинсы Дерека, что заставило парня вспомнить о том, что произошло под столом за обедом. 

Он до сих пор не был уверен в том, что именно произошло. 

Или же просто не хотел признаваться, даже самому себе. 

Но, может, ему стоило. 

— И то, и то верно, я думаю, — сознался Стайлз, глядя на их соприкасающиеся колени. 

— Эмма не плохая. 

— Я... 

Рука на основании шеи заставила Стайлза прерваться, и он, в конце концов, поднял взгляд. 

— Она не плохая, но она не для меня. 

Стайлз сглотнул и слегка кивнул, сосредоточившись на движениях большого пальца, водяего круги у него на шее. Такое маленькое прикосновение разжигало огонь, растекающийся по всему телу от места контакта до самых кончиков пальцев. Это успокаивало, и в то же самое время заставляло сердце Стайлза биться чаще. 

— Это ведь не девушка, да? 

Стайлз моргнул, пытаясь отогнать прочь желание закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться этому завораживающему ощущению. 

— Что? 

— Твоё увлечение. У тебя сердце пропустило удар, когда ты сказал, что это девушка, — пояснил Дерек. 

Стайлз фыркнул и поймал руку Дерека, которая уже была готова покинуть его шею. Парень переплёл их пальцы вместе, попутно проводя подушечкой большого пальца по нежной коже ладони оборотня. 

— Тебе, правда, нужно задавать этот вопрос? 

Дерек посмотрел на него. И этот взгляд был самым напряжённым из всех, что Стайлзу доводилось видеть. 

У них не получались разговоры. Не тогда, когда они один на один, не тогда, когда они должны быть обходительны друг к другу. 

У них всегда лучше получалось действовать. Спасать друг другу жизнь. Утешать, положив руку на плечо. Предложить руку, чтобы помочь другому стоять. Или протянуть ладонь, чтобы помочь снова подняться. 

Они не привыкли хорошо относиться друг к другу, точно не тогда, когда другие могут услышать и понять. 

Они антагонисты, противоположности, но всё равно настолько похожи, что это пугает Стайлза временами. Его пугает, как Дерек делает то, что сам Стайлз был не в силах сделать. И также его пугает то, что он понимает Дерека, даже когда тот не прав. 

Но Стайлз не может в этом признаться. Точно не вслух, потому что это разрушит всю динамику их отношений. Ему нравится, то, что есть между ними, даже не смотря на то, что иногда этого бывает недостаточно. Ему нравятся их постоянные споры и тот факт, что все вокруг до сих пор думают, что они друг друга ненавидят. 

Все так думают. Но не они сами. Уже нет. 

Не сейчас. 

— Нет, не нужно, — прошептал Дерек. 

Как-то вышло, что лицо Дерека оказалось очень близко к лицу Стайлза, и когда парень нервно вдохнул, он поймал тёплый воздух чужого дыхания. 

Их губы какое-то время практически соприкасались. Это «практически» весьма раздражало. 

Всё же, кое-что было неизбежно. 

И им не нужно было говорить об этом, не нужно было вообще ничего говорить. Им нужно было просто изменить своё поведение. 

Они постоянно вторгались в границы личного пространства друг друга, но Стайлзу хотелось быть ещё ближе. Ближе настолько, чтобы их губы сминались, а тела были плотно прижаты одно к другому. 

Стайлз хотел, чтобы они были целиком и полностью вместе. 

Поэтому он сделал первый шаг, последний шаг, и соединил их губы. 


End file.
